Elite Class Championship Wrestling
Elite Class Championship Wrestling was an e-federation that originally started in late 2002 as a result of its owner, Jack Conway's decision to make a more extreme based fed around relatively unknown wrestlers with their own set of personalities. ECCW folded in 2006 due to the damage that the behind the scenes antics involving Jack Conway and other wrestlers left on everybody as a whole. The company had a brief comeback in 2011, but due to lack of funds and a busy schedule. It only lasted for two events before folding a second time. Show Schedule ECCW followed a format that consisted of two shows per week and a pay per view every month. The flagship show of the company was known as War Zone. This show provided diehard ECCW fans some great moments such as bits and pieces of the James Baker vs. Phillip Mustang feud, the Hardcore Division, the Light Heavyweight Division and some great tag team matches as well. ECCW's other show was called Rampage where it was mostly consisted of the undercard guys with a mixture of some main event guys like James Baker, Sean Jamison and Phillip Mustang to give the show some buzz. Former Pay Per View Events ECCW had 12 pay per view event per year in its first stint: Special Events The Elite Finale Show ' Final Championships ECCW Alumni Male Wrestlers *The Afro Kid *Alice Humes Kennedy *Ape Simmons *Blaze *Bull Connor *C-Low *Carlos Ortiz *Casey Tanner *Chad Smith *Christian Warrens *Damien Seth *Damon Warrens *Danielle Lopez *Draven Logan Kennedy *Efran Ortiz *G-Funk *Grandmaster Steve *HellRazer *Igor Dragon *J.T. Banks *James Baker *Japanese Kid *Jesse Ortiz *Joseph Ortiz *Kevin Ortiz *Kevin Styles *Killer *Kilo Perez *Larry O'Dell *Liam Reilly *Mariano Fernandez *Matt Jamison *Metal *Nathan Warrens *Phillip Mustang *Ron Bridges *Ryan "The Reaper" Robinson *Sean Jamison *Shocker *Stephen Creed *Stevie Miller *Syn *Talia Skye *Terry Jones *Triple X Female Wrestlers *Ashley Rose *Breanna Barker *Brooke Sanders *Christina Jamison *Heather Fox *Jamie Synn *Jennie Lee *Lindsay Jenkins *Melissa Jones *Rosa Rodriguez *Stacey Hobbs ' ''' ECCW Hall of Famers *James Baker *Kevin Styles *J.T. Banks *Phillip Mustang *C-Low '''Teams in the Hall of Fame *Da Xtreme Dynasty Notable Feuds The main feud that went on in ECCW was the feud between James Baker and Phillip Mustang as that feud was on and off for a year and a half. Many diehard fans have said that the most overlooked feuds were the Women's division and the feud with C-Low and the entire Light Heavyweight Division as C-Low helped make the Light Heavyweight Division one of the more exciting divisions in wrestling. C-Low is considered to be one of the major reasons on why ECCW lasted as long as it did. It should also be noted that C-Low is also the first and only grand slam champion in ECCW History as he's the only wrestler to have won every single belt in the company's history. ' ' Involvement with YouTube Championship Wrestling, Apparent Feud with New Wrestling Council and Rumored Collaboration with Premium Championship Wrestling Some say that ECCW's involvement with YouTube Championship Wrestling began when ECCW alumnus Terrell Ryder helped found the company alongside avid New Wrestling Council fan Leo Hawkins. Others say that it began when Phillip Mustang signed a contract to compete for them at Struggle for Power and become number one contender for the YCW World Heavyweight Championship that same night when NWC legend Eric Redgate beat him to become the champion. However the rivalry with NWC was apparent when ECCW legend James Baker and former NWC World Champion Terry Richards were feuding with each other back in the CWF by putting each other's respective promotions down. Once the months started coming by and with Phillip as one half of the YCW World Tag Team Champions, C-Low was the next ECCW alumnus to appear as he was the mystery partner for Phillip and Danielle Lopez, who while she isn't an ECCW alumnus herself, she is Phillip's sister and her husband is James Baker, who is arguably the biggest star in the history of the company. Once Battle Finale was on the air, a match between C-Low and NWC's Dragon Mask was booked, with the match going to a double countout. Furious as they were, C-Low and Dragon Mask started brawling with each other, until ECCW alumnus' Sean Jamison, Matt Jamison, Terry Jones, G-Funk and The Japanese Kid all came down to help C-Low. They were met with NWC's own Aaron Bourne, Steve Steiner, Shawn Brown, Brad Gates and Dr. Brainbuster helped out Dragon Mask. On one side, the entire Ortiz Family Mafia came through the crowd, but members of the famous Exiled stable such as Justin the Top, Nathan Wylde, Ken Waltman, Ben Waltman, The Triumphant Master and Sammy Deathstar came and countered that appearance. As more NWC talent like Mike Zero, Satoru Fujinami, Jimmy Fawcett, Tyler Styles, Keith Detroit, Scorpion Santos, Tom Stryker came to strengthen the odds in their favor, ECCW talent like The Afro Kid, Ron Bridges, Shocker, Chad Smith, Blaze, Triple X and Grandmaster Steve all came out and made it even more of a brawl than it already was. NWC alumnus The Dark Scorpions about to attack ECCW…but fellow NWC alumnus and former ally of theirs Eric Redgate came to attack, not to save ECCW, but to get revenge against his old friends for stabbing him in the back. Mustang emerged alongside all three original members of Da Xtreme Dynasty and cleaned house on the NWC guys. However Terry Richards and his brothers Alex and Chris Richards were attacking the ECCW guys. Baker and Richards went face to face and re-ignited their long and storied rivalry with a fist fight, until the Police came in and broke everything up. Justin the Top and Nathan Wylde were arrested and everybody else was separated from each other. It's unknown whether the beef would continue in the newly merged fed Premium Championship Wrestling, but with Da Xtreme Dynasty as an active force, and Terry Richards being the Authority director of the show Rapture. Anything and everything is possible. An idea that has been floating around on the dirt sheet's is a possible ECCW Hall of Fame induction on PCW's December pay-per-view, Battle Finale II. The sequal to the first Battle Finale event that YCW held. Possible Hall of Fame candidates include James Baker, Phillip Mustang, C-Low, Alex Brand, Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks. The latter two possibly being inducted with Baker as Da Xtreme Dynasty was an integral part of the company's existence. However, nothing came of it and Baker, Mustang, C-Low, Styles and Banks were inducted into the Hall of Fame. Category:Federations formed in 2002 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2011 Category:Independent federations